Fear
by Percabeth619
Summary: Fear, gods Annabeth had always hated that word. "Where hae you been?" Luke yelled as I walked into the cabin. He grabbed my wrist and got in my face. "I-I was talking to Silena, I lost track of time." He angrily released my arm, "You better have been..."
1. Fear

I had the perfect life. Until I fell into his trap. I had two amazing guys that cared about me so much. Or so I thought. Why did I chose him? Luke. Why? And I couldn't tell my best friend. Because of the fear. Gods I hate that word

fear

it mocks me everytime he hits me or yells at me. That is how I almost died. Because of fear.

"Annabeth, stop talking about him. If you love him so much then you should be his girl-friend!" Luke said as he shoved me into the wall, taking time out of his precious basketball game.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

If only I could tell Chiron, or Thalia, or Percy. Percy would know what to do, he would drop everything to help me.

If only I had chosen him.

I wouldn't be battered and bruised.

I would be able to handle the weight of the armor in capture the flag.

I would be able to hug my friends.

I would be able to train with the other demi-gods.

If only I had chosen him.

But I didn't, and if I wasn't so messed up I would smack myself for it. "Luke, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." I said. He didn't say anything just shooed me away. I calmly stepped out of the cabin. As soon as I closed the door I ran as fast as I could to cabing three, carful not to waste time. Luke would be angry if I came back late. I knocked on the door. Percy answered and gave me a quick hug.

"Hey." I inside I was thinking, "OWWWWW!"

"Whats up. Wheres Luke?" Percy was throwing so many questiong at me.

"Uh, nothing much. And Luke is watching the game." I said, sitting down on the door-step.

"Oh. What brings you here?"

"What I can't come see my best friend?" I asked jokingly. He smiled and playfuly pushed my arm, causing me to come into contact with the door. I flinched.

"Whats wrong Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, jeez." I muttered, quickly turning away from his face so he couldn't see the fear in my eyes. Theres that word again.

Fear

"So are you actually going to participate in capture the flag tonight?" He asked, I looked down at my watch, it had been almost five minutes. Luke will be mad.

"Gotta go Perce." I gave him a really quick side hug and dashed back to my cabin.

"Where have you BEEN?" Luke screamed as I walked in the door.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Silena. I-I lost track of time." I muttered. He grabbed my wrist and got in my face,

"You better have been. Cause I'm going to ask her at dinner." He growled.

"Ok." He angrily let go of my arm.

Silena knew all about Luke's abuse, she would surely lie for me if it had anything to do with my safety.

Dinner...

Silena's POV

"Silena!" Luke yelled walking up to me. I stopped my line and told them to go without me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"When was the last time you talked to Annabeth?" I saw Annabeth behind him holding up four fingers.

"Bout four o'clock. Why?" He turned the glare he had been giving me back to Annabeth.

She smiled sweetly and they walked up to the pavilion, hand in hand. Until I saw something purple peeking out from under Annabeths shirt. That reall confused me.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Should I continue or does the story suck eggs? I have alot in mind...<strong>

**Love,**

**ME! **


	2. Attacks

**Chapter 2**

**~ Percy begins to realize the abuse Annabeth told him about is worse than just emotional abuse.**

After Dinner, Capture the flag is about to begin

"So Annabeth, what excuse are you going to tell Chrion this week?" Silena asked, walking up to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. Which surprisingly I'm pretty good at.

"Don't start with me Annie." Silena raised her hand up and I flinched. She put her arm around me.

"Why'd ya flinch?" She questioned me, though it sounded as though she already knew.

"I don't know. Sil I gotta go talk to Chrion. Catch ya later, kay?" I asked, before waiting for a reply I ran off towards the thousand year old centar.

"Hello Annabeth." He said, his old accent picking at my emotions.

"Hi." I mumbled, close to tears.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, he probably already knew what I would say, am I really that predictable?

"I don't feel so good." I fake coughed, lying to my best friends wasn't like me in any way. But the bruises on my body wouldn't let me hold up the armor, I had to learn that the hard way.

_Flashback_

_"Annabeth whats wrong?" Percy asked, walking over to me, I had been laying on the ground, hoping the pressure on my shoulders and waist would go away. _

_"Nothing, I fell." I lied._

_"Your not clumsy, and if I know you, and I do, if you would have fallen you would've gotten back up." He challenged. _

_"Well I was tired, so I didn't get up yet." I was really running out of lies. Percy held his hand out and helped me up._

That was one of the worst days of my life. I haven't played capture the flag since. And my friends are catching on.

"Alright, I suppose you could go back to your cabin." Chiron said patting me on the back. I felt two warm tears slide out of my right eye, they stung the small cut underneath. "Annabeth, if you need help. I'm always here. And you know Percy and Thalia are too, and of course Grover, when hes at camp." Chiron smiled, and rubbed my back, not rough, so it didn't hurt to bad. For once, besides the times I sneak away to see Percy, I felt safe. I hugged him, thanked him, and I was on my way back to the cabin. I sat on the bunk, even though it was only an hour at the most, I enjoyed this time. When I didn't have to be around Luke. I know it sounds mean but you don't know the awful things he does and says,

_Another Flashbcack_

_"Your cheating on me arn't you! Who is it? Percy? Charlie? Lee? WHo? Huh?" He slammed me into the door. I flinched and cried out in pain. _

_"I'm sorry, it was only a few minutes. I'm not cheating. I promise." I begged. He rolled his eyes. I heard him mumble something. I was afraid to ask what. I sniffled._

_"Shut up!" He shoved me on the floor and walked into the bathroom._

_Thats when Percy and Silena walked into the cabin laughing about something. They saw me on the floor and they stopped._

_"Annabeth? What happened?" Silena asked._

_"I'm a clutz." I sighed, covering the new bruise on my collar bone. Percy and Silena looked at each other, both with looks that siad, "Not buying it." _

That was THE worst day of my life. Ever since then I have had to use make-up to cover the bruises until they healed. Didn't help much because new ones always formed. I found myself crying. And Luke walked past the cabin. He saw me in the window and walked through the door. "Hey, why weren't you playing capture the flag again?" Luke asked, sounding angry. Now I was becoming angry. "Because almost everyday you almost kill me! I'm so freaking depressed I almost commited suicide!" I couldn't help it, I snapped. "What did you say to me?" He grabbed my face, and it was starting to hurt me, "Say it again. What did you say to me you little-" Percy walked through the door. The smiled disappeard from his face. He shoved Luke away.

"Whats wrong with you?" Percy asked him, I heard Luke scream, Percy turned to help me and Luke threw me into the wall. I felt somebody fall on the floor, hard.

And thats when I blacked out.

**Wow. As I wrote this chapter my heart started pounding. I realized I write super short chapters. I'm so sorry. I will write a long chapter next time. Promise! xoxo! :) And thanks to Allofthenamesaretaken. Thats where I kinda got the fight between Percy and Luke from. **


	3. The Infirmary and the Truth

**Here you go! I couldn't help myself. :) I had to write yet, another chapter.**

I woke up in the infirmary. But the only question on my mind: Who had won the fight? I decided to ask the crying girl next to me.

"Silena?" I asked, her head jerked up and she smiled.

"Annabeth, how do you feel?"

"Ok, but who won the fight?" A confused look came acorss her face.

"Fight?"

"Yeah."

"What fight?" Now she sounded scared.

"Ok, let me rephrase that question, who is in the infriamry-"

"You."

"Wait Sil, who is in the inirmary, Percy or Luke?" I asked slowly. Gods Silena please say Luke.

"Percy." And thats what I was afraid of.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"He took the fall for you." Yeah, that made me feel a whole lot better. Not.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know, Chiron won't spill." She sighed.

"Could you go get him?"

"Of course!" Silena ran out the room. Then stuck her head back in the door, "Go get who, Chiron or Percy?"

"Chiron!"

"Got it!" Then she left again. Percy had taken that fall for me, now I had to thank him. I slowly rose from the bed. Feeling sore in so many places, mainly my back. But I forced myself to keep walking. Finally I made it to the door. I decided I deserved a break.

I opened the door, sticking my head out Silena was walking down the other hall calling, "Chiron!" I snuck down the hall, checking rooms, when I heard someone shuffling around in one of them. I scooted along the wall and peeked in the door,

BINGO!

I tip toed in. "Percy?" I asked. He turned sround snd got back in the bed, "I'm not moving Chiron!" He yelled, until he realized it was me. "Oh. hey Annabeth." He smiled, inviting me over to the chair that was beside him.

"So why did you do that?" I asked, stupidest question ever.

"What?"

"Take that fall for me?"

"Because your my best friend."

'Well, thanks." If I had been the same Annabeth I was before I ended up dating Luke, I would've at least gave him a kiss on the cheek. But I wasn't the same. And I didn't change for the better. I was a fragile, weak, spineless, little girl. This was not me. But I didn't need help. Never had never will. Nope not me! But how long could I keep telling myself that? "Well, I suppose your tired. I'll let you get to sleep." I waved good-bye and limped back to my room. I had finally settled into bed when I heard someone walk into the room. I was afriad, because I had a feeling of who it might be.

"Luke." I said as he came closer to me.

"I hope you saw what I did to your little boyfriend. Because thats what I'll do to you if you mouth off to me again."

''You put him in the infirmary!" I seriously wish I hadn't said that. Luke smacked me, and for once I was glad. Because standing in the doorway way Charles Beckandorf. No way Luke could hurt him. That dude was huge. "Luke, did you just smack her?" Charlie asked.

"No, whats wrong with you?"

"I think the question is whats wrong with you?"

"Guys stop!" I yelled.

"I was waking her up, and I didn't even smack her that hard. Right sweetie?" He gave me an 'agree or I can kill you' glare.

"Yeah, barley felt it."

Charles I guess didn't buy it, but he left. Unfortuantly, leaving me with Demon Dude Luke.

"As I was saying, if you ever pull that 'oh you make me depressed' crap. I will hurt you."

"You already have! What else can you do besides kill me?" That was the wrong thing to say. But who cares? It was true.

"What did I say about the attitude?" He shoved me of the bed and walked out the room. So I lay there, broken and crying. Percy walked in for some unkown reason, followed by Chiron and Silena. They all rushed over to me. Chiron helped me back onto the bed. "Annabeth, what happened?" Percy asked me.

'I, fell..." He looked at Chiron and Silena,

"Can I have a minute ir two with our little liar?" He asked, sounding disappointed. Silena smiled weakly at me and followed the centar out the door.

"He's abusing you."

"No hes not. Leave him alone."

"Annabeth, your covered in scratches and bruises."

"I am clumsy, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Until I actually believe you."

"I'm ok."

"Annabeth, would you put your pride aside and let us help you."

"NO! I don't need help!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't." I was crying now, next thing I know Silena and Percy are at my side trying to get me to stop.

"We are always here." Silena said, hugging me tight.

"Ow." I muttered. I heard her whisper,

"I am going to kick Luke's-"

"No profound language! Don't make me get the swear jar." Percy warned. I giggled and hugged them both. I needed Grover, Thalia, and Nico right about now. But Grover was in Canada looking for demi-gods with potential. Thalia was out fighting monsters with her hunters. And Nico was probably planning to play an awful prank on Persephone. So all I had right now was Percy and Silena. And boy did I need them.

**So, did you like it. I wrote it at 4 am. So sorry if its awful. Huggies to all of you! :)**


	4. Hades Sends Me Back

Finally I could leave the infirmary. I know your thinking, "great!" but I'm thinking 'oh no.' because this meant I had to spend alot of time with Luke. And I had a plan.

"Annabeth." Luke said, turning me around by my arm.

"Yeah?" I asked, being fake scared.

"I heard that you had been spending time with that blonde haired moron Silena and that green-eyed freak Percy. Why didn't you invite me to your little party?" I thought about saying, 'I'm sorry.' But instead I said,

"They're my friends and you have no right to speak about them like that."

"Excuse me?" He asked, pushing me down the stairs off the big house porch.

"I am sick of your freaking abuse." I slapped him across the face. And it felt good to stand up for myself. That really set him off. he started punching me and kicked me. Then he spit in my face and walked away. Now I was mad. I attacked him from behind, but he was quick.

After a few minutes of him beating the crap out of me I found us at the lake.

"I hate you!" I screamed, he kicked me in the face and shoved me off the dock. And the lights around me began to fade away.

_Hades' Realm_

_"Chase, what are you doing here?" Hades asked me. _

_"I don't know, Luke Castallen threw me in the lake at Camp Half-Blood, next thing I know I'm here." I looked down at myself, I was see through. Thats never good. _

_"Well..." he looked at a clipboard that Nico tossed up to him. "It is not your time yet." Hades sighed, Nico waved good-bye to me, gave me a hug and _

_"POOF!" _

I was back in the lake. An unkown strength surging through me. I swam back up to the surface. Luke was walking back to the Hermes cabin. I chased after him and thought, 'This went so well last time'. And stopped.


	5. Your Choice

**I'm starting to wonder if/when Annabeth gets her happy ending. Your probably wondering the same thing. And has anyone else noticed that Annabeth conitnues to fight for herself, but refuses to dump Luke.**

**Annabeth: Because I'm not going to let that *I, Percabeth619 blocked out this word for certain reasons* push me around!**

**Me: Good for you. I, and so are the rest of us, very proud of you.**

**Nico: When do I come into the story, isn't that chapter-**

**Me: Shhh! Don't ruin the surprise.**

"Luke, I'm sorry ok!" I begged, huddled up in he corner of the cabin. Luke stood in front of me.

"I'm tired of sorrys. I thought I got rid of you."

"Thank Hades for that." I mutttered.

'What did you say to me?"

"Nothing jack *once again blocking out Annabeth's strong language*!"

"Watch it." Luke picked me up by the thorat and held me against the wall, I was having trouble breathing.

"Luke..." I groaned.

"Don't start with the freaking attitude. Or I will get rid of you once and for all." He dropped me and I hit the floor with a loud, Thunk!

"Luke..." I sobbed, but he had already left me there. I was crying his name as he walked out the door.

I slowly lead my cabin into the Pavilion, I couldn't eat. Once again, tonight was Friday, you know what that means? Capture the flag. I was going to play tonight. I had to. The Hermes cabin was on the other team. My shot to kick Lukes, uh, butt. Percabeth619 told me to watch the language.

I ran up to Percy and Silena who were laughing about something. "Hm, I wonder what excuse Annabeth's going to use this week." Silena smiled. I looked at my feet. "I'm playing capture the flag tonight." I mumbled. They looked at me, shocked. "We've got your back." Percy said, putting his arn ariund me, Silena smiled at out her arm around me too. "I love you guys." I giggled.

"How come you never say that to me?" Someone asked, can you guess who? Luke. I spun around.

"Athena tells me not to lie." I heard Percy and Silena laugh behind me.

"See ya Lucas." Silena said pulling me past, Percy followed us. It felt good knowing he couldn't hit me. Maybe I should hang out with Silena and Percy more often. If I could. Silena's pretty damn scary when you piss her off.

"Malcom." I ran up to my half brother.

"Hey, I heard your playing capture the flag tonight!"

"Yeah, about that, could you come up with the strategy? I'm not in the correct mental state right now." I mumbled the last sentence.

"No prob. Thats what I've been doing for the past 3 weeks." I muttered a quick sorry and walked away.

"You know the rules, No maiming, no killing, flag must be visable, 2 guards maximum, creek is the boudry line. I shall serve as battlefield medic and refferee **(A/N: You know what I mean I can't spell to save my life)**." Chiron blew the conch horn. And all Hades broke lose. To be honest my head wasn't in the game. That is why Luke almost murdered me. Hey, whats new right? He slashed my face with the sword.

"Whats wrong? Daughter of Athena can't take a hit?"

"Daughter of Athena has taken way to many hits."

"Shut up."

Now his sword point was at my throat.

"Luke, don't do this." I pleaded.

"Who made you the boss of me?"

"Do you know how old that comeback is?" Damn you ADHD.

"I will do it, don't think I won't." He sounded like he was heisitating.

"You won't do it."

"Yes I will."

"Well I'm right here!"

"Drop the attitude."

"How many times are you going to tell me that? And the flags that way if your wondering."

"See, I don't care about the flag. I want revenge, Percy and Silena know to much."

"And you know way to little." ADHD! Shut up before you cost me my life.

He kicked me in the chest and pinned me down with the sword. He sighed and took the sword away from my throat. He held his hand out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

''I'm sorry. Movies, Monday night?" He asked.

What do you think?

Should I be sweet, or go all diva and show him he can't win me back so easily.

Its up to you!

1. Forgive him, sure he made mistakes, who doesn't? One more chance.

or

2. He beat you and tried to kill you! Girl, its gonna take more than some cheap movie to win you back. You have other options!

**You heard Annabeth, its up to you. YOU decide her fate! Pretty much. Review! Review! Review!**

**1 or 2?**


	6. Best Date Ever

**I've gotten e-mails, reviews, and some of my friends and family have told me in person. Heres Annabeth's choice:**

"Ready Annabeth?" Silena asked me, somehow she convinced me to let her give me a make-over.

"Yeah, ready!" I shouted.

"But, are you sure you want to do this? He hurt you, and Percy." Silena asked, putting eyeshadow on me.

"Oh trust me, I've got a big surpise for Luke." I smiled at the thought.

"Thats never a good smile." Silena observed.

"Oh come on." I argued.

"Last time you smiled like that Percy 'fell' out of a tree." She smiled while putting air quotaions around 'fell'.

"That was an accident."

"Yeah, right..."

"Oh shut up. I have to meet Luke at the bottom of Half-Blood hill."

"Have fun. Be strong girl!" She called as I ran out the door.

"Annabeth." Luke smiled. I hadn't seen him smile in so long.

"Hey Luke."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." We gt into Argus' van, it was weird since he was singing,

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one." very quietly.

"Oh, Argus." I mumbled.

We sat there and listened to Argus sing.

"We're here!" Argus announced.

"Thanks." I said. We got out and there was the movie theater. I walked to the door and opened it.

We went to the snack bar, and thats when things started to go wrong.

"What would you like?" The boy behind the counter asked.

"Um, just a medium popcorn and a large drink." I replied.

"Ok." The boy turned around and grabbed a popcorn bucket. He filled it with the crunchy yellow snack and handed it to me. But he smiled, boy did that set Luke off.

"Hey! Her boyfriend is standing right here!" The dude behind the counter flinched,

"I'm sorry, I was trying to be customer friendly."

"A little too friendly if you ask me."

"Ok, Luke. We're going to miss the begining of the movie." I mouthed a quick apology to the guy behind the counter and pulled Luke into the dark theater. We took seats near the midde, next to a middle-age couple on one side, a few rows behind us was a black haird boy, maybe 15, and a gothic girl about the same age. She had blue streaks in her hair. I turned back around to watch the movie.

"Luke, what is this?" I asked, pointing to the suddenly bloody screen.

"Something about a chainsaw."

"You said we were going to see Mr. Poppers Penguins."

"Is that what I said, oops, maybe you can go ask your little boyfriend at the snack bar."

"Luke, I barley said 10 words to the guy."

"Just shut up."

"No!" He punched me in the stomach.

"Ow..."

'Now you can shut up." He growled.

"I will not shut up. I am sick of you and your stupid abuse." Time for plan B. I picked up the popcorn bucket and dumped it on him, "FYI, were done." I stormed out of the theater, ready to call Argus to pick me up.

"Hey Annabeth." Someone behind me said, The Blue/Black haird girl walked up behind me followed by the dark haird boy. I knew they looked familiar.

"Thalia! Nico!" I ran over and gave them a hug.

"Annabeth." Nico laughed.

"So, Percy and Silena couldn't convince Chiron that the reason they wanted to leave camp was for charity, so they called us." Thalia explained.

"Nico, I haven't seen you since the underworld, and Thalia, I can't remember the last time I saw you." I said, still a little in shock.

"Artemis keeps us hunters busy..." Her and Nico seemed nervous now.

"I take it you haven't told her yet." Nico muttered.

"Told me what?" I asked, now I was nervous too.

"Thalia quit-" Thalia nudged Nico, making him stop talking.

"Thalia quit what?"

"I quit the hunt." Thalia mumbled, looking at the sky, as if afraid lightning would zap her.

"You did WHAT?"

"You heard me! Don't you dare make me say it again."

"Well, why?"

"Uh, can't say..." Though I had a feeling it had someting to do with a certain son of Hades.

"Well are you coming to camp with me?"

"Uh, sure!" Thalia yelled.

"Nico, could you call Argus?" I asked.

"Sure." He sighed, taking the cell phone out of my hand.

"So, I saw you dump that bucket of popcorn on Luke. Why?" Thalia asked, sitting down on tha curb.

"Well..." I sat down next to her. "He-" I started, but someone shoved me onto the hard pavemet of the parking lot.

"You think you can dump popcorn all over me and get away with it?"

"I didn't get away with it, getting away with something is when you don't get punhishment, I got my punishment...

BEING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed in his face. Argus finally drove up.

"Thalia, Nico, you coming back to camp with us?" The many eyed man asked.

"Yeah Argie." Nico laughed.

"Don't call me Argie." Argus stated.

For some reasin Nico giggled and got into the camp van.

We all joined him, thank Zeus Thalia sat between Luke and I.

"I sense an akward silence..." Argus said. Nobody replied.

"Its about time. Stupid traffic jam." Thalia complained.

"Land!" Nico jumped out of the van and kissed the ground. He looked a little green.

"Shut up goth boy." Luke growled.

"But I don't feel so-" Nico barfed all over Luke.

Now my ex-boyfriend was covered in puke and popcorn.

"Best, date EVER!" I yelled.

"You better watch your back you little *heres a hint, female dog*." Luke grumbled.

"Don't use that kind of language!" Thalia yelled.

"You owe a dollar to the swear jar." Nico added.

"Freaks." Luke muttered.

"Hey, they're my freaks!" I yelled, as someone tackled me from behind.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled hugging the son of Poseidon.

"Hey sin of Poseidon." Luke snickered.

"I'm not a sin. I am a blessing." Percy laughed.

"Oh, go wash the Nico barf off of you." Silena giggled, helping me up.

Luke flipped her off and walked up to the bathrooms.

"See? Best date ever!" I yelled once again.

**So yes, almost everyone chose choice number 2. Go Annabeth! But her problems are far from over!**


	7. Chiron Needs The Internet

**Sofiisfun: its just a story. Ok? So what do you want me to do? Go back a rewrite it because you had a problem with it? No. And in chapter 6 Nico wasn't even around when Luke shoved her. What was Thalia supposed to do? Percy was at camp when it happened.**

**Do you remember what happned to Percy? He ended up in the infirmary! Did you want that to happen to Thalia? Because I sure didn't. I've never been in an abusive relationship, so how was I supposed to know, if you or someone close to you was then I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to say. Anyways, I'd like to thank a few people:**

**Thanks to:**

**kiki254, for providing laughs late at night when I'm about to fall asleep.**

**Childoftheseagod, for providing some chat and making a good point about Percabeth.**

**ThalicoPercabethTratie123, for reminding me of the awesome PJO couples.**

**larkgrace, for giving me writing advice to make my writings easier to read!**

**PaigeNicoleBarbie, just because! I like talking to her. **

**And A Special Thanks To booklover484, I feel better about my first flame. Thanks. Now I can continue! **

**And probably more I may have forgotten, apologies!**

**Sorry everyone, back to the story.**

**Oh and I don't own the great characters, or Twinkies. All Rick Riordan, bow down before him! Well he doesn't own the Twinikes...**

"So how did it go?" Silena asked, as I lead Thalia, Percy, and Nico up the hill. 

"Great, we're officialy over." I smiled. At her, I turned to look at my friends I saw Percy hide his smile.

Thalia put her arm around me, "I'm proud of you."

"I think we all are Thals." Nico added.

"Why didn't you help me?" I whispered to Thalia.

"Nico and I both saw you dump that bucket on Luke, we didn't think you needed our help, besides Argus had just gotten there. I was excited to get back to camp, plus you can defend yourself."

"Your right. I just wanted to hear you admit it." I put my arm around her.

"Well at least its all over now."

"Yeah. All over."

"Counslers, counslers, calm down." Chiron announced to us. We all became quiet, it took some time, but we got quiet.

"Chiron, what exactly is this meeting about?" I questioned.

"Well, fact of the matter is, I'm lonely." He sighed.

"That is why is why you called this meeting?"

"Yes..." **(A/N: Ok, Chiron is a little OOC at the moment.)**

"Ok, we need some kind of thing where we can all get together." Clairesse said.

"Hmm, how about what you young people call a 'Prom'. Thats hip right?" Chiron asked.

"Yes Chrion, but nobody says 'hip' anymore." Travis laughed.

"Well, then that would make prom groovy?"

"No groovy." Travis, and the rest of us were cracking up by now. Chiron shifted uncomfortably, looking confused.

"Um, Chiron, try 'cool', 'fun', 'great', 'awesome' or anything else besides groovy and hip." Percy suggested.

**(A/N: Personal Mental note:**

**Athena-Annabeth**

**Poseidon-Percy**

**Hades-Nico**

**Zeus-Thalia**

**Hermes-Travis & Luke for now, pretend Connor got sick.**

**Demeter-Katie**

**Aphrodite-Silena**

**These are pretty much the only head counslers I will mention in this meeting)**

"Yeah, Chiron. Maybe you need the internet." Silena suggested.

"Internet? **W**orld **W**ide **W**eb?" Chiron confirmed.

"Yes, world wide web." Katie giggled.

"Bah! Waste of time if you ask me." Chiron muttered. I shook my head. Nico was laughing too, rare.

"Hey! I love the intrnet. I have it on my phone, I need to keep updated on Green Day." Thalia stated. I rolled my eyes while smiling.

"Well we need a prom comitee." I said, did I just voulunteer?

"I nominate Percy!" Silena yelled, winking at me, I raised an eye brow at her.

"I nominate Thalico- I mean Thalia and Nico!" Katie giggled again.

"Thalico?" Thalia whispered to me. I knew about it all along, but Thalia's the kind of person you don't want as an enemy, so I just smiled and shrugged.

"Ok then prom comittee is: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and Nico Di'Angelo." As Chiron announced that Nico's head jerked up, as of just realizing he had to help us plan prom.

And notice who didn't say any thing at all?

Luke.

**I should pretty much be thanking booklover484 for this chapter. I was feeling a better mood, and so heres a little humor. Hope I made you laugh. :) And I haven't updated on Back To School, my WWE fanfic because I tried twice, it said the new chapter was added, but today I logged out, searched my story, and the new chapter wan't there. I swear I'll try as hard as I can to update soon. Even if I have to delete the entire story and repost every single thing. Because that is how much I love to make you guys happy. *Fake crying*.**

**Luke: Why do i have to be the bad guy.**

**Rachael: yeah, why Luke?**

**Me: Oh shut up, I don't like either of you- HEY! You should get married and move far away, Rachael: Don't flirt with Percy! And Luke: Don't haunt Annabeths thoughts!**

**Luke: Can you say rude?**

**Me: Rude.**

**Percy: Ha ha Luke.**

**Annabeth: Yeah, Luke!**

**Thalia: Has anyone seen my laptop?**

**Nico: Huh?**

**Thalia: Laptop!**

**Nico: Oh, under your bed, in the back, a little to the left, behind your box marked 'secrets, keep your nosey paws off!'.**

**Thalia: A little to much detail if you ask me. **

**Nico: Hey, I know stuff.**

**Annabeth: Well why can't you know the important stuff?**

**Thalia: This is important!**

**Me: Wow. Anyways. Happy Sunday! xoxo! Or which ever means hugs. :) Twinkies to all of you. Catch! *Random Twinkes rain down from ceiling.* ENJOY! **


	8. I Won't Say It

**I was up all night, literally, ALL NIGHT, writing this, Watching 'Eddie's Million Dollar Cook Off'. It is now 6:18 Monday Morning, I have been awake since 6:02 Sunday morning. So if I don't update later today, I'll be taking a nap...**

"Percy! Stop goofing around." I yelled, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not joking." He grumbled, stumbling into Thalia.

"Personal space!" She shouted, shoving him onto the floor.

"Great, now i can't get up." he whined, blowing red streamer out of his face. Lets start from the begining, shall we?

_Happy Flashback_

_"Percy, your in charge of streamers, Thalia, balloons, Nico, supplies. Got it?" I asked. They all nodded and walked away. _

_After a few minutes of me planning out the set-up of the prom, Percy jumped behind me, tangled in red and orange streamer._

_'Wow." Was all i could get out of my mouth._

_"This is not funny." _

_"Yeah, it knid of is, how did this happen anyway?" _

_"Well, I was hanging this streamer up over there, and I still had the other end in my hand. Someone kept whispering my name and I turned around, wrapping a small portion of the streamer around me, it cntinued and now, well here we are." Percy explained._

_"Well, this proves that you really ARE a Seaweed brain." He gave me a 'haha very funny' look.I just smiled._

"Ok, Thalia, Nico. Help me untangle Percy." I ordered, Thalia and Nico slowly made they're way over to me. And we kneeled beside the black haired boy laying on the floor.

"Lets do this." Thalia mumbled. And so began the untangling process.

"Well you wouldn't lay still." Nico protested. Percy was rubbing his nose.

"You didn't have to hit me with the table leg." Percy muttered.

"Yeah Nico, now we have to get a new table." I agreed. Thalia stood off to the side, laughing silently to herself.

''Well, if he wanted the streamer off he'd have to stay still. Anyway, I need to go get the cookies, ships, the punch ingridients, the dip, and the pop **(A/N: aka soda)**." Nico said, reading off of a list I wrote for him earlier. "Thalia, will you come with me?" He asked, sounding lazy.

"Sure." Which was the exact opposite of what I thought she would say. But then again, I believe he was the reason she QUIT the hunt.

_**After Thalia and Nico get back from grocery shopping, Thalia and Annabeth, Beach**_

XxThalia's POVxX

"Oh Annabeth, admit love him. I see the way you look at him!" I exclaimed.

"No I'm not. I'm not in love."

"Yes you are!"

_Italics is Annabeth, _**Bold is Thalia, **Underline is Juniper, who appeard out of a tree when she heard singing, normal is Thalia's thoughts

_If theres a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggrivation_

_Thats ancient history_

_Been there_

_Done that_

She smiled at me as she began

**Who'd ya think your kiddin'**

**He's the earth and heaven to you**

**Try to keep it hidden**

Honey we can see right through you

**Girl ya can't conceal it**

We know how ya feel

**Who your thinkin of**

_No chance _

_No way _

_I won't say it_

_No!_

_No!_

You swoon

You sigh

**Why deny it?**

Uh-oh

_Its to cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned it lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screamin_

_"Get a grip girl"_

_Unless your dyin' to cry your heart out_

She loved Percy, so obvious!

**You keep on denyin' **

**Who you are and how your feelin'**

Baby we're not buyin it

Hon we saw ya hit the ceilin'

**Face it like a grown up**

**When you gonna own up**

That ya got it bad got it bad got it bad

_No chance No way_

_I won't say it no no!_

Give up 

Give in

**Check the grin **

**Your in love**

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

**Your doin' flips**

Read our lips

_Your way off base_

_I won't say it get off my case_

**Girl don't be so proud**

Its ok your in love

_Oh_

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love..._

_**Sha la la la la**_

**(A/N: I just love that song. So beautiful!) **

Annabeth looked at me, "Thalia."

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"I'm in love." She mumbled, I heard an "Aww!" I knew it had to come from no other than Juniper the tree nymph.

Annabeth and I invited her over.

"Annabeth, Juniper." I said to get their attention.

"Yes?" They both asked in unision.

"We're all in love."

**What did you think, ever since chapter 6 we haven't seen much of Luke. I'm afraid if I put him in the story I'll get all angry or sad and he'll do something wrong and I'll get another flame. And BTW, I didn't apprecitate that last flame. You know who you are. And yes I am making a big deal out of this! IT WAS JUST A FREAKING STORY! UGHHHH! And P.S. sorry this chapter was so short. Super tired... Two updates before noon? See how much I love ya? Alot. *Snoring*.**


	9. Silena's Great Advice

**I think the last chapter was beautiful. Now, what everyone has been waiting for... PERCABETH! And of course, I own NOTHING. And if Luke gets punched in the face next chapter, thank you booklover484!**

Percy's POV

Ok moron! Just go! She might say yes. Its no big deal. She will help you! Shes your friend. And a daughter of Aphrodite. Since she knows about my, little, crush she'd help me. Right?

"Silena?" I asked. As nervous as possible.

"Yes?" She replied, turning around.

"I need, advice..."

"Aw, for what?"

"I want to ask, someone, to the camp prom..."

"Hmm, is this someone a blonde-haired, gray-eyed, daughter of Athena?"

"Maybe..."

"Finish a statment for once!"

"Ok."

"So, you really want to ask-"

"Do not say her name. Everyone's gonna know!"

"Oh please Percy, we all already know. I mean, its so OBVIOUS!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! Now, what are your feelings towards her?"

"Well-"

"No! Sing it!"

"Why?"

"Sing! Now!"

"Yes ma'am.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am not trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<em>

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<em>

_This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed<br>But I have loved you from the start  
>Oh<em>

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<em>

_So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in<br>I'm yours to keep  
>And hold onto your words<br>Cause talk is cheap  
>And remember me tonight<br>When your asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>You're impossible to find"_

Silena was certainly trying her best not the laugh.

"You told me to!"

"And I'm glad I did!"

"Silena!"

"Sorry, you had a better voice than I imagined."

"Thanks. I think."

"Anyways, I think you should just be honest, I have a pretty good feeling she'll say yes..."

"Seriously? I sang that song just for you to say, 'just be honest'?" I did a bad immitation of her voice.

"Yeah, pretty much. :P"

"Jerk." I muttered, walking away. **(A/N: Grat, just fixd the '0' ky, now th 'e' key is mssed up and dosnt always work. So yeah, thats why I'll miss a coupl 'e's her and thre)**

"Good luck!" Silena called, but if Aphrodite had anything to do with it, I wouldn't need luck.

"Hey Annabeth." I mumbled. Walking into the art cabin.

"Percy, just the person I needed to see." She said, putting the finishing touches on a banner.

"I still say we should've used my idea." Nico muttered from the corner.

"Nico! You wanted to out skulls and weapons on the banner!" Annabeth argued.

"Exactly." Thalia argued. I just sat there and watched them quarrel. **(A/N: Quarrel-** **an angry dispute or altercation; a disagreement marked by a temporary or permanent break in friendly relations.)**

"Thalia, Percy came here for a reason. Shh." Annabeth laughed.

"Uh, um..." I began, great, now I lost the ability to ask people imortant questions.

"Yes?" Annabth asked.

"I wanted to know if you, uh..."

"Percy!" Thalia yelled in frustration. That made me feel a whole lot better.

"I wanted to know if you uh, finished getting the snacks..."

"Oh, yeah Thalia and Nico went to Target yestrday, remember?"

"Right..."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah." I started to walk away. But a stubborn little voice in the back of my head wouldn't allow me to leave. "Wait, Annabeth." I couldn't leave now, I sang a song just for Silena's advice.

"Yes Percy?" Annabeth asked happily.

"Will," My heart was pounding, but I forced myself to keep going. "will, you go to the camp prom with me...?"

"We'll leave you two alone." Thalia grabbed Nico's hand and dragged him out the door.

"Yes." Annabeth smiled. Have I mentioned she has a really beautiful smile?

"Ok. See you then."

XxLuke's POVxX

So, Annabeth is going to the prom with Percy huh? I'll just have to make sure mr. son of the sea god doesn't make it to next saturday night... *Evil Laughing*.


	10. Maybe Katie Wasn't So Wrong

**Finally, the long awaited date, of Percy and Annabeth... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belong to the mastermind Rick Riordan. Or The Pretzal Place**

"Annabeth, why can't you pick it up without me?" I asked Annabeth, who was pulling me into the mall.

"Because."

"Becaus why?" I asked.

"Because, you-know-who might be here?"

"Who is that?"

"Luke!"

"Right, I should have known."

"Shh, this is the tux rental place."

"Zeus, please strike me with lighting right now."

"Percy!"

"Sorry."

We approached the counter.

"I'm here to pick up and order under the name of Annabeth Chase."

"Ok, here you go." The young lady walked into the backroom for a moment, when she walked back over the counter and handed Annabeth the bag.

"Try it on." Annabeth ordered, shoving the bag at me.

"Ok." I sighed, walking into the dressing room.

**XxAnnabeth's POVxX**

Oh Percy, it took you five years for you to ask me out? *Sigh*.

"Percy, after this want to go The Pretzal Place?"

"Sure, but, I still neeed to get the jacket unbuttoned. Its stuck. I'll meet you there. Promise."

"Ok." I mumbled, unsure. But I walked down the slightly crowded mall and saw The Pretzal Place.

"Can I get you something?" The boy behind the counter asked.

"No, waiting for my date."

"Aw, whats his name?"

"Percy."

"So, how long have you known him."

"About 5 years."

"Wow."

"Yeah..."

"Thats cool." I smiled, waved good-bye and sat down at a nearby table.

Someone sat down across from me...

"Luke." I muttered in disgust.

"Annabeth, your here with Percy. I don't see him."

"Hes still trying on the tuxedo."

"Yeah right. Probably stood you up and went off with Rachel."

"Shut up, Luke!" I yelled, I could feel everyone's eyes watching us.

"Annabeth, don't yell, I didn't mean to." He fake cried, in public he was being such a-

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" A man asked. But he was wearing a mall cop uniform.

"This girl, my girlfriend, started yelling at me for no reason!" Luke cried.

"What?" I asked.

"See officer?" Luke asked the man.

"Both of you come with me." The man grabbed my right arm and Lukes left arm. He dragged us into a small room and made us sit down.

"Annabeth! Stop yelling!" You must admit, Luke's a pretty good actor. The man behind the desk had his hands clamped over his ears.

The mall cop walked through the door, Percy following behind.

"Jeez, Wise Girl, I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you get arrested." Percy laughed.

"Its Luke's fault." I muttered.

"We'll leave you alone. Call us if you need us." The man behind the desk had to drag the mall cop out of the room.

"Ok, Annabeth, you can't get rid of me that easily." Luke lurched at Percy, knocking him into the wall. Then he looked at me.  
>"Cops!" I yelled. Nothing happened. I swear, if this room was sound proof...<p>

He shoved me on the floor, I could see Percy stirring. Luke kicked me in the stomach and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to end.

But nothing happened after that, except the sound of Luke groaning in pain. I had decided to open my eyes by this point. There on the floor was Luke. Percy was leaning against the wall, his hand over his mouth. He rushed over and helped me up, but his lip was swollen.

"Are you ok?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"Me? I think the question is, are YOU ok?"

"I'm fine." He muttered. How would we explain this to the mall cop and guard?

**XxThalia's POVxX**

"Thals!" Nico called, running up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked the boy standing before me.

"I am not Percy. I am going to blurt it right out." Nico told himself.

"Blurt what out?" I asked.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" He asked, flinching. Like something would either strike him from the sky or swallow him from below. After all, Zeus was still pissed about me quiting the hunt, Hades wasn't a big fan of me either.

"Yes, Nico." I replied, he looked disappointed and started to walk away,

"Wait, did you say yes?"

"Yes." I responded. Nico smiled.

I put my arms out, maybe Katie wasn't wrong when she said Thalico...


	11. My Horrible Dream

**This took so long, because I realized I had no ideas for the Percy/Annabeth thing. So theres a twist. I'm begging you, don't kill me for this.**

I sat up in my bed. Everyone else was sleeping and the sun was just rising. I never remembered going to sleep after the dance. Great, just what I needed, confusion. I hate confusion! The only cure for this is Annabeth time, just being alone. All by myself. Time to think, understand, sort things out. You know? Everybody needs some alone time. Right? Anyways, I put my shoes on and walked outside. The sun almost blinded me when I walked out the door. But, ignoring it, I walked towards the woods, where I knew nobody would bother me. That was the last thing I needed. People.

_"I always got by on my own. _

_I never really cared until I met you. _

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone?"_

I sang to myself. I don't know why, but music cheers alot of people up. I know it cheers me up. Walking down the old, worn, path gave me alot of time to think. If I didn't remember going to bed after the dance, could that have been a dream? That wasn't really important. What was important was, how much was a dream? Thats what really scared me. In front of me stood the tall oak tree. Carved in a little heart near the bottom was

_"Silena B. and Charlie B. forever love."_

I wished I had the kind of relationshiop they have, with Luke. Luke? Luke! He was running towards me- oh wait, thats just Travis. Nevermind.

"Annabeth! Luke's looking for you! He seems kind of mad." He called.

"Why?"

"Because your his girlfriend..." Aw Crap. I knew I could never work up the courage to dump him.

"When was the last time you remember seeing Luke and I together?" I quickly asked.

"Uh... yesterday maybe... at the lake. You fell in or something. Luke was so upset, he thought you were dead. We all did, until Nico told us that you had to come back. Because it wasn't your time, or whatever he said."

"Oh." So it was confirmed, I didn't break up with him. As Miranda Cosgrove would say, "Don't let dreams be dreams." And thats what I have to do.

"Thanks Travis." I hugged him really quick. I think I may have confused him or something.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Just... um... keep Luke occupied. Tell him I'll meet him at the canoe lake in 2 hours."

"Ok." He walked away.

**2 hours later...**

Crud! I'm going to be late, but I need to check the mirror. My hair looked ok. I had just finished covering up my newest bruise. But my eyeliner smudged. Theres mistake #1. Something for Luke to be mad about. My left shoe was dirty. Mistake #2. One of my earings was missing, mistake #3. And finally, the worst msitake of all, I was late. It is currently 11:06 a.m. I ran out the door as fast as I could. Luke was pacing back and forth.

"Annabeth! Where have you been?" He yelled as I sat on the ground.

"In my cabin." I replied quietly.

"Yeah right." He growled, sitting next to me.

"I can already see that there was no point in being late, since your makeup looks like crap."

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"Are you trying to make me look like a fool?"

"No! Its not that at all!"

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Went the breakfast bell.

"Come on." He yanked me off the ground, which hurt my arm. When we got to the mess hall, Luke told me to get him his dinner. And I took control.

"No." I said. He looked at me.

"What did you just say?" He was in my face now. My heart felt like it would pund right out of my chest.

"I mean, I'm going." I sighed and turned around. Percy motioned for me to walk over to him.

"What?" I whispered.

"You can't let him boss you around like that."

"What am I supposed to do. Break up with him? If I do, it'll just make things worse. He won't care!"

"Annabeth, your crying. He shouldn't make you cry."

"He didn't! You did! With all your stupid questions!" I stormed off, hopeing I wouldn't get tears in Luke's dinner.

"Here's your food." I put the plate on the table.

"This is to salty." He complained. "Go get a different plate. You eat this one." He dumped the food on me. I gasped and when I started crying again, making my makeup run. I knew I looekd horrible, but when Luke screamed, "Hey! Look! A food covered racoon!" I lost it, I was sobbing so horribly, I ran back to my cabin and locked the door. Thats when I realized, I could never trust another person ever again.


	12. The Breakup

**Get ready...**

Tonight, was the final straw. He humiliated me. He went too far. I needed to do what was best for me, so I was going to the next monring.

"Hey, Percy, have you seen Luke?" I asked.

"No, why?" He put the bow and arrow down happily and turned his attention to me.

"Just wondering. Hey Katie!" I called the the girl passing by. She stopped.

"Yeah?"

"You seen Luke anywhere?"

"No. But Travis was talking to him earlier. Kinda seemed like they were arguing."

"Thanks." I set off to find the son of Hermes.

"Travis!" I yelled. He had been climbing the rock wall apparently.

"Huh? Ahhh!" He fell.

"Sorry," I said, "did Luke tell you where he was going?"

"Yeah, lake. Now thanks for almost KILLING ME!" He yelled and grumbled all the way back to his cabin.

"Somebody's in a bad mood." I mumbled. I saw Luke standing on the shore.

"Luke!" I screamed.

"What do _you _want?" he questioned angrily.

"Just to say one thing."

"Make it snappy, 'cause I got better things to do than hang out here with you."

"Okay, then this will be fun," I began, "all this time you have not been treating me right, so from now on, we are officialy broken up." I said nervously.

"What?" Luke screamed. He started towards me, but my instinct kicked in and I may have "accidently" shoved him into the lake. Then I "accidently" walked away pretending it never happened. Hey, what goes around comes around.

"So, did you ever find Luke?" asked Percy at dinner.

"Yeah, I found him alright. And I don't think I'll be spending too much time with him." I said with a smile.

"Why?" But he sounded like he already knew. I told him what had happened.

"That's great!" He high fived me.

"Yeah, and he stormed off later, so... I wonder what happened."

"Maybe he went somewhere and stayed there."

"Maybe... he was eaten by a monster?" I asked hopefuly.

"Yeah. Maybe he was." Percy said. We both started laughing. All my pain, suffering, it was over. Everything would be better.

"Ya know, today is Friday. You playing capture the flag?" asked Percy.

"Yep, and my team is going to kick your butt." I teased.

"Oh really? Race you to the battlefield!" He challenged.

"Oh your on! On your mark, get set, go!"

**It has finally come to an end. And a peacful one at that. But be expecting another PJO story called My Summer Adventure. Anyone read The Son of Neptune. Talk about crazy. Can't wait 'till Percabeth reunites! Well, until next time, I am Percabeth619, logging off! **


End file.
